


Stole the Keys to the Kingdom

by GraySonOfGotham



Series: Mismatched Batboys AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Damian is heir to Ra's al Ghul, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Possessive Jason, Ridiculous, Rivalry, Stubborn, Threats, Tim Drake is Catlad, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Tim and Damian return to Tim's apartment.Tim flirts.Damian grumbles.Jason intrudes.Dick sighs.Threats are made, and more arguments strain the friends' relationship. But with stubborn personalities clashing, things are bound to go wrong at some point.





	Stole the Keys to the Kingdom

"I fucking hate your ideas," Damian said through chattering teeth. He tried, tried, tried to stop the chattering, but he could not.

Tim made a humming noise. "Aw, it's not so bad. Just a bit of water, sugar. Don't tell me you bats are afraid of a little water."

"Not a  _bat_ ," Damian gritted out. 

"Ah, right, you never graduated from birdie status," Tim purred, shaking his hair out, sending water everywhere. He reached for the door handle.

"Don't you lock your doors?" Damian grumbled, following Tim into the apartment.

"No need," Tim said. "I haven't got anything really worth stealing. That I can't steal back, that is." He sent Damian a wink.

Damian rolled his eyes, removing his dripping suit jacket.

Tim looked him up and down. "Hm, can't have you catching a cold, can we? I'll go get you some clothes. You can go take a shower right now, and I'll leave the clothes in the bathroom for you." He walked away, humming cheerily.

Damian narrowed his eyes at Tim's back, but looked away when Tim started swaying his hips. Damian sighed and went to the bathroom, beginning to remove his cold and definitely ruined suit. He turned the water to just below scalding and stepped inside.

The water pressure was perfect, and soon, the room began steaming up. Then, he heard the bathroom door open. 

"I'm setting the clothes right here, and I'll put your wet ones in the dryer," came Tim's voice.

"You'll ruin them. More than you already have," Damian replied. 

"That's not a no," Tim said. He was silent for a moment, and Damian thought he left. "Hey, mind if I join you, baby?"

"Fuck off, Tim!"

"Okay, okay," Tim laughed. "But that's not a no either!"

The door closed with a sound  _click._  Damian let his eyes side closed and he leaned against the wall of the shower. Why does Tim work him up so much? He was so anything and rubbed Damian in every wrong way.

Damian opened his eyes, and looked down. He let out a lot groan and let his head fall back again. He was half hard. 

Damian reached forward and turned the water to freezing cold, letting it run over him until he was all chattering teeth and glowers again.

He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off viciously. He reached for the clothes Tim had set aside. A sweatshirt and jeans. No underwear.

Damian held up the jeans. They were very short and the waist way too small. They were probably even small for Tim. He growled quietly. That damn imbecile.

Damian wrapped the towel around his waist and poked his head out the door. "Timothy!"

"Yes, darling?" Tim asked, poking his head out of his bedroom, across the hall. He had a very smug smile on his face.

"The clothes you have provided are too  _small_ ," Damian said.

Tim pouted innocently. "Really? Hm, those were the largest clothes I had." He stepped out of the room, wearing a overly large sweatshirt that fell mid-thigh. Damian narrowed his eyes at it.

"Really now," he said slowly, pointedly looking at Tim's sweatshirt. "And that?"

"I'm wearing it, so you can't have it," Tim said.

"It's not yours either, is it?" Damian asked, growing more frustrated.

"No," Tim said happily. "Took it from your closet a year ago. You didn't know?"

"Timothy."

"Dami, baby," Tim cooed.

"Give me something to wear."

"But nothing of mine will fit your broad shoulders, or thick arms, or toned chest, or muscular thighs," he sighed, looking at Damian blatantly. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled down Damian's body. "Looks like you'll just have to go without," he finished in a near whisper.

"I cannot fucking believe you," Damian snapped. "Give me your phone. I'm calling Dick to bring me clothes." 

Tim smirked. He pulled his phone out of his sweatshirt pocket, and danced away when Damian lunged for it. "Come get it, handsome." Then, he ran back into his room. 

Damian knew he should not bite, he know he should not run after Tim in only a towel, but he did.

Tim was perched on his bed, phone held in his hand.

Damian jumped over the bed at him, hoping to pin him, but Tim rolled out of the way, immediately climbing onto Damian's ass. He pinned Damian's wrists down on the bed, pressing himself up tightly against Damian's back.

Damian struggled, and he could have thrown Tim off if he really tried, but a small and growing problem prevented him from turning over.

"Oh, sweet cheeks indeed," Tim said in Damian's ear. "Mm, I like it, and I think you do too."

"Your're delusional," Damian grunted, still only struggling half-heartedly.

"Am I? We both know you can throw me off easily. Turn over, baby. I can make you feel good," he said, his lips grazing the skin at the back of Damian's neck.

Damian's breath hitched. "Fuck, Tim. Why are you so persistent?" He asked.

"Because I know I'll succeed, doll. Now turn over for me. We both want it, so why deny it?" Tim asked softly, still mouthing at Damian's neck.

Damian groaned and turned his head to the side. "Lift your ass, Tim." He was going to regret this without a doubt.

Tim lifted himself off Damian, and Damian immediately took this chance to flip them over, so Damian sat on top of Tim.

"Ooh, I like this change of position," Tim said, smirking up at Damian.

"Well, even if you didn't, you brought this up yourself," Damian told him, grinding their crotches together.

Tim let out a breathy laugh. "I did ask for it, didn't I?"

"Practically drooling."

"Mm," Tim said, arching off the bed a bit. "Kiss me, Damian."

Damian grabbed Tim's chin, pulling it up towards him. He flashed him a wolfish grin before diving in.

Then, a loud screech filled the room. Both Damian and Tim turned towards the doorway.

"STRAY!" Jason screamed. "Stop molesting my brother!"

Damian started pulling away, but Tim hooked his arms around his neck, pulling him into the kiss he never got. Damian let out a surprised sound, his eyes wide.

Tim let Damian go with a responding  _smack_  of lips. "What's wrong, Jay? I thought you were busy with Dickiebird. Where is he?"

"I'm here," Dick said from behind Jason. He sounded a bit tired.

"Perfect!" Tim said. "You guys are welcome to join us."

"That's my brother, Tim," Jason growled. "I won't let you lay your little claws on him." He stalked forward and jerked Damian off of Tim. Then, he turned away, huffing. "Damian. Where are you clothes?"

"Wet," Damian growled, jerking his arm away and adjusting his towel. "What are you doing here?"

"That little catboy destroyed my room." Jason glared at Tim, who smiled smugly and stretched on the bed. "And he was going to do unspeakable things to you."

"The same unspeakable things you and Grayson were going to do?" Damian asked dryly. "Todd, I'm an adult. I can make my own choices, and protect myself, thank you. And we're not brothers. You're adopted."

"I consider you my little brother, so that's what you are. And don't use that time with me! We're leaving, and your banned from seeing him without either me or Dick or both of us there," Jason said, eyes narrowing at Tim again.

"Jay, don't intrude on them," Dick said. "They're cute together."

" _Cute?!"_ Jason screeched. "They'll kill each other!"

"Jaybird," Tim said. "If you wanted me so badly, you could've just asked. I might not pursue you, but I can make an exception. Don't need to pull this jealous act."

Jason rounded on Tim one last time. "Listen, kitty cat," he hissed. "Stop taking my stuff. You're a thief, okay, but don't steal from  _me._  I am rather fond of revenge."

"Mhm," Tim said, the same teasing smile on his face. "I agree, though I prefer it served hot. And in bed," he said, spreading his legs. 

"Let's go, Damian. You better watch your back, Stray."

"Ta-ta, Red. Bye, Dickie, darling. And we'll take a rain check, baby bat, 'kay? Here, you can even have your sweatshirt back for now, but I'm coming to get it someday." He gave Damian a wink.

Damian just frowned slightly, but he took the sweatshirt, pulling it over his head. It was warm, and it smelled like Tim.

Thankfully, it covered his crotch area.

Jason pulled them out of Tim's apartment, pushing Damian into his car. He threw the towel in after him. "Cover yourself," he said angrily.

Dick sighed and got into the passenger's seat, as Jason started the car.

"Take me home," Damian demanded curtly.

"No," Jason snapped. "I'm not leaving you alone again."

"I'm an adult, Jason. You never bothered with me before, so why now? Is it because Drake is starting to show interest in me? And don't give me that 'caring brother' bullshit."

Jason huffed. "And why not? Maybe I actually do care." His voice softened. "I haven't exactly been there for you before, but I still will watch out for you. I'm not saying you can't take care of yourself."

"Then why, Jason? It's Tim, isn't it? Do you  _like_  him or something?"

"No! He just- He just takes and takes, and I do like having him around most of the time, but he thinks with his dick and has no regard for anyone else."

"He's a  _cat_ ," Damian said. "Of course he's selfish."

"But I don't want you getting hurt."

"That's bull, and it's not like I'm going to fall in love with him after a fuck. He's annoying and irritating, and if I have to give him what he wants to get him to stop,  I'll give it to him."

"Jason's possessive," Dick said. "He doesn't like people taking his things."

"What, am I his _thing_?"

"You, me, this city, nearly everything he touches. Depending on the person, he would even claim Tim as his," Dick replied.

"That's ridiculous," Damian scoffed.

Jason just smacked Dick in response, but did not deny it.

"It's okay, Jay," Dick said. "I think it's kind of hot."

"You and no one else," Damian mumbled under his breath. "So you're mad because Drake took me, and you think I'm yours?"

There was a stained pause. "Yes."

"Then what's your plan now? Drake doesn't give up easily."

"I know that," Jason gritted out. "Which is why your staying with me."

"Am not," Damian said. "I have stuff to do tomorrow. Stuff that, as much as I would like to miss it, I can't."

"What are you doing?" Dick piped up.

"Father wanted me to go to a business meeting."

"Your father, Batman?" Dick asked. "Are you over your differences yet? Because I really liked those cookies your butler made last time."

"Yes," Damian said with a grumble. "He has information I need."

Jason sighed heavily. "Then you promise to keep the doors and windows locked?"

"Not like that can stop Stray."

"Damian."

"Okay, okay! I will!" Damian responses angrily. "Now take me home."

Jason turned the car around, driving back towards Damian's penthouse instead. He pulled up in front of the building, and Damian stepped out, glaring back into the car. "I don't want to see either of you checking up on me. And don't call or text me asking if I'm okay. For a week, at least. I can't fucking believe it right now."

He slammed the door shut and headed towards the side entrance, swearing and yelling loudly at a young couple to stared at him as he passed. 

~

Damian did not sleep that night, instead lying in his bed and staring up at the ceiling in the dark. He was still pissed off at Jason, and a little less pissed off at Tim. The two were just having a rivalry between them, and it was a game that was just going to go round and round in circles. 

Damian turned in his bed, facing his window instead. Nights like these, where too many thoughts plagued his mind, Damian wished he could be out on patrol, punching some faces in. But that was no longer. Robin had become a myth in Gotham, some wondering if the second Robin disappeared and Batman never took on another. But honestly, Damian did not care if his father cave the mantle away. He had quit. 

Just then, a rustle of curtains made Damian snap out of his thoughts. 

A dark figure dropped down from the window, freezing. 

"Oh, you're awake," Tim said, sounding actually surprised. Then, he slinked over and sat down by Damian. Damian sat up, frowning. He went over to turn on his bedside lamp, but a hand stopped him. Metal claws dug into his wrist. "Keep it dark."

"What are you doing here, Stray?" Damian asked. 

"What, must I have a reason to visit a friend?" Tim asked innocently. 

 "Yes."

Tim pouted, leaning in closer. Damian could see his dark outline just a few inches from his face. "But darling, I wanted to see you. We... We didn't finish what we started."

"I'm not interested anymore."

"I highly doubt that," Tim purred. 

"And Jason's going to skin you alive if he finds out you've been in my room tonight," Damian said, another flash of irritation sparking in him. "Which I wanted to ask about, how long has this little tug-of-war been going on between you two?"

"Hm? Oh, since I met him, probably," Tim said thoughtfully. "So three years? And it's just friendly banter."

"With death threats."

"On his part. Though he's never been this angry before."

"So you finally crossed a line," Damian mused. "Well, best get to the other side of it again."

Tim laughed, leaning in even more. Damian could feel his breaths on his lips now. "Are you kidding? This is the biggest reaction I've gotten out of him since this began. I'm not about to lose my biggest leverage on him."

"And that doesn't happen to be me, does it?"

"Ding, ding, ding!"

"What if I don't want to be part of your little petty fight?" Damian asked. 

Tim shrugged. "Doesn't matter. You're in it already."

Damian was quiet for a moment. "Why me?"

"Ah, the million dollar question. Well, Jason doesn't have a lot of people he holds dear, as you know. So I complied a short list of potential...  _candidates_."

"Victims."

"Candidates. I wasn't planning on pulling apart any relationships, so that rules out most people. And not only is Babs a bit old for me, and in a wheelchair, which makes sex hard, but she's also pretty solidly aligned with the bats, and she'd choose Jason over me anyway. So it was you or Dickie. I tried with you, but you had rather violent reactions to my advances, and Dick was just stupidly oblivious or laughed it off as me joking. And he is  _very_ handsome, and rugged, and flexible, but he also makes heart eyes at Jason. But I tried for a while, then found out he was a lost cause. So it was just you," Tim finished. "But you're not so bad, really."

 "Thanks," Damian said sarcastically.

"Any day, sweetheart. Now," Tim whispered, licking his lips. "Where were we before we were so  _rudely_ interrupted?"

Damian leaned forward, cutting off the last few inches between them. Tim kissed him back with the same eager ferocity he fought with. Damian reached out and grabbed his waist, pulling him forward onto his lap. Tim had always been the smallest, most lithe of them, but only now did Damian truly realize how slender he was. His hands were placed on his hips, and Damian could practically put his hands all the way around Tim's waist. 

"Are you eating enough?" Damian asked, pulling back. 

"Hm? What?" Tim asked, "Did you- Did you just ask if I was  _eating_ enough?"

"Yes, you're so thin."

Tim scoffed. "Seriously? God, Damian.  _Yes_ , I'm eating enough. I just like to keep my body  _slender,_ thank you very much." He leaned in for another kiss, successfully distracting Damian for another few seconds. 

"Are you sure?" Damian asked, reluctantly pulling away again. "Because you obviously burn off calories pretty easily. I remember when Dick got too absentminded and forgot to take care of himself sometimes, and we were nearly camped outside his apartment to make sure he got enough sleep and ate at least a meal a day."

"Are we seriously talking about this  _right now_?"

"Yes."

"Okay, first off, what a fucking turn off. Second, I'm flattered you're worried, Dami, but I'm fine. Selina's already constantly on my ass about eating enough, so I don't need you and Dick, and god forbid,  _Jason_ , following me around asking after me too. I consume about 2000 calories each day, but one day a week, I let myself eat junk food and whatever. So it's fine. I'm not going to die of lack of nutrients or anything," Tim said, probably rolling his eyes. 

"You're still really skinny."

"Not true. You can't see my ribs or anything. And you just have giant hands. If you were to get Dick's hands, I wouldn't feel so 'skinny'," Tim grouched. 

"Okay, okay," Damian relented. "I believe you." He kissed Tim again, but then Tim pushed him away. 

"I'm not in the mood anymore," Tim said.

"I highly doubt that," Damian teased, throwing Tim's words back at him.

"Okay, you asshole," Tim jabbed back. "But I'm upset at you, so I'm not going to give into my desires, so the best you can get is to suffer with me."

"I can just masturbate."

"Go right ahead, Mr. Wayne," Tim said. He turned away, pulling off his goggles, claws and starting to unzip his costume. He tossed them all into a corner before sliding into Damian's bed, and pulling all the covers over himself. 

"This is my bed, thief."

"Too bad, I'm taking it. But I'm kind enough to let you share with me," Tim mumbled into the pillow. "Now go to sleep. I have stuff to do in the morning and can't let you keep me up all night."

Damian rolled his eyes, yawning as he did so. He was rather tired too. "Whatever."

"Well good night to you too, you ass."

There was a long silence after that, but then Damian said, "Night, Tim." and fell into a comfortable sleep.

~

When Damian awoke the next morning, from some of the best sleep he'd gotten in a while, he had half an hour to get ready before he was supposed to be at the meeting. So he rushed around in a panic, barely giving a second thought as to where Tim went. He probably snuck back out through the window anyway.

Damian was still adjusting his suit as he headed to the WE building, rather grouchy since he got five hours of sleep and no breakfast. He walked swiftly into the elevator, going up to the fifteenth floor, where the conference room was. His father's secretary was waiting outside for him. 

"Mr. Wayne," she said hurriedly. "Your eight o'clock is already waiting for you."

"Yes, I assumed so, Amanda, thank you."

"Just Mandy, sir," she corrected. "I also took the liberty of getting you coffee."

"Black?" Damian asked. 

"Yes, sir. It's what your father usually takes."

Damian gritted his teeth. He snatched the coffee from her anyway. He hated when people just kept comparing him to his father, or when his own actions betrayed their relationship. "And who is it that I'm meeting with?" He walked swiftly towards the room. 

"Your father did not tell you?" the secretary asked. Damian pulled the door open. "Mr. Tim Drake, sir, from Drake Industries."

Damian stood in the doorway, eyes narrowed, lips pressed tightly together. Tim sat at one end of the conference table, eating a donut, with powder all over his lips, and twirling a pen in the other.

He stood when he saw Damian, setting the donut down and dusting his hands on his clothes, making Damian cringe at the white streaks on Tim's slacks. 

"Thank you, Mandy," Damian said with a strained voice. "If you'd just leave us be."

"Yes, sir."

When the door closed behind her, Tim burst into a wide grin. "Thank you for coming so early in the morning, Mr. Wayne," he said. 

"Cut the bull," Damian hissed. "What are you doing here?"

Tim shrugged. "What, can the young, mostly absent, but admittedly very handsome CEO of Drake Industries not have a meeting with one of its longest competitors, Mr. Wayne?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Damian growled. "Father had me come all the way up here to attend a meeting for  _you_?"

"Well, I specifically asked for you, and I refused to have a meeting with anyone else, so I kind of left him no choice."

"I'm surprised he didn't throw you out of the window," Damian said dryly. 

Tim shrugged. "He wanted to. He told me."

"So why are you here?" Damian asked. "You never bother with your father's company."

"Since when?" Tim asked, as if it were outrageous that Damian would suggest such a thing. "I actually am very much involved with the company's dealings, though usually from behind the scenes. I don't have that much time."

Damian snorted. "What do you want, Drake."

"Back to Drake? Not Mr. Drake? Tim? Love?" Tim asked, batting his eyelashes. 

Damian did not look amused. "You came here for a business meeting. That's all you're getting."

"D'you eat this morning?" Tim asked. "I bought an extra donut, if you want it. Today's my cheat day." He winked at Damian. 

Damian shook his head. "I don't want your donut. In this room, we're not friends. We're not even business partners."

Tim smirked. He sauntered towards Damian. "This sounds like a bad romance novel," he said. "Two men, occupied by their crazy lives, rivals at work, secret friends, and pining after one another.”

Damian rolled his eyes. “It’s nothing like that,” he said. “We’re not secret friends and definitely not pining.”

“We could be.”

“In your dreams, Drake. Now, if this meeting is over…”

“Wait,” Tim said. He said nothing more afterwards. Damian raised an eyebrow. Tim took a deep breath. “Okay, apparently Jason was pretty serious about the whole ‘stay away from Damian’ thing. He caught me sneaking out of your penthouse last night, and was about to beat me halfway to death, but was otherwise occupied.”

“He was watching over my house?” Damian asked, his short fuse lighting.

“No, I don’t think so. He was just nearby, tailing a couple gang members. He seemed surprised to have run into me. He also told me that he has enough power over you to get you sent out of Gotham, for a while at least? He seemed pretty serious, so I didn’t know if he was bluffing or not.”

Damian ground his teeth together. Sparks were probably flying. “Yes.”

“He can? Why’s that?” he asked.

Damian rolled his eyes. “First of all, he’s still in contact with Father. He _also_ happens to be on somewhat good terms with Mother. And while I don’t have to do anything Father says, I have to do everything my mother says now, since I can’t go running off again every time I disagree with her.”

“That sucks, man,” Tim said, leaning against the table. “Sorry.”

“I can’t believe he pulled that card,” Damian growled. “He seriously told you that?”

“Well, I wouldn’t know otherwise,” Tim said. “While I didn’t promise to stay away from you, I’d feel kind of bad if I got you kicked out of Gotham.”

“I’ll manage.”

“No, Gotham’s your home as much as it’s mine. Look, I’ll give you some space for a few days, see if Jay calms down a bit. Then we’ll see… about us.”

“Us? I thought you were doing this to prove a point to Todd.”

“I am. But who says I can’t kill two birds with one stone?” Tim asked.

“Unbelievable. I’m not looking for a relationship.”

“Not yet,” Tim said. “But I’ve come to a realization recently. Few people seriously put up with my excessive flirting,” he said. “You, Jay, Dickie. You’re hard friends to come by. And I’ve got admit, baby bat, I may not know all that much about you as I thought. So maybe we can do this the right way.”

“The right way,” Damian echoed.

Tim nodded. “Starting Friday. Six o’clock. I’ll pick you up at your penthouse. Dress in your favorite fancy suit,” he said.

“This Friday… you’re asking me out on a date?”

“No, _taking_ you out on a date. You can either come willingly, or I’ll kidnap you.”

Damian let out a huff of laughter. “And Todd?”

“Well, he doesn’t have to know, does he?” Tim said with a wink.

Damian mulled it over, turning back around fully to face Tim. “Okay, and what’s in it for me?”

“Is me taking you out on a proper date not enough?”

“Not quite. I need a few more promises.”

“Okay, I’ll reign in the flirting and the leering,” Tim promised. “And I know how much you hate PDA. I can also keep it out of the papers.”

“Anything else?”

Tim looked confused for a moment. “Oh, Dami, you kinky bastard,” he said with a grin. “You want me to suck you off under the table?”

“No! Get the fuck out of here! And you can forget about Friday!"

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm, I have no idea where I'm going with this fic, if you can't tell. But I mean, it's basically crack, so it doesn't really matter. Who knows, a plot may develop along the way. I meant this to be JayDick centered, but it's centered around Damian and Tim now, so I might switch it back and forth, or who knows. 
> 
> But a kind of new side to Tim! He is purposefully flirty and extra, and he apparently does know Damian's name.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I have a show in an hour, opening night, and I'm kind of nervous. Leave me a comment! <3


End file.
